Leticia Serkis
Leticia Serkis is the lover of author Lenny Lents. Both are victims of Paula Dickinson and The Ophiuchus Manuscript. In the manga, she is Lenny’s wife and is named Latisha Lents. She is present in the Book of Soul Exchange story. __TOC__ Background Five years before the events of the Book of Soul Exchange, Lenny’s wife passed away. Eventually, Leticia became his lover. She’s part of Paula’s plans to obtain a satisfying ending for Lenny’s novel Crown of the Dog Days. Leticia is maintained inside a livestock storage turned into a cage, where there’s the altar for the ceremony of resurrection. It’s located in the barn, at the back of the mansion where Lenny writes. The Ophiuchus Manuscript makes her revive every time Paula kills Lenny. In turn, Leticia’s death causes his resurrection. Her body would rot after one day if the cycle stopped. Paula accepts her as Lenny’s lover.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 3. Personality She’s only interested in seeing Lenny escape, ignoring her own well-being. Nothing else was revealed about her love relationship with the author. Leticia is unable to fight against Paula Dickinson. The latter makes her frightened and desperate. In the manga, she loses track of time and has a more morbid attitude given the suffering she’s been through.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 1. Appearance Leticia is a small, young woman with brown eyes and brown, long hair that reaches her waist. Her clothes are unable to keep the cold away. The white skirt and long-sleeved blouse are in tatters, ripped as result of Paula’s attacks. Her collar has a pink finish and a bow of the same color. She wears no shoes.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 4. In the manga, she appears completely naked, restrained next to a wall through shackles around her leg and wrist. In this adaptation, there’s a small mole below her left eye. Her eyes turn completely black before she transforms into the Ras Alhague monster. Plot Lenny refers to Leticia in the letter he sends asking for Wesley’s help. He explains they were imprisoned by a Phantom Book. He also asks Paula to let them free after rewriting the Crown of the Dog Days, although the maniac fan shows dissatisfaction and kills the author. At night, Hugh and Dalian see Paula leaving the barn. Inside it, they find Lenny’s body and Leticia, locked in a cage. The woman is frightened at first, assuming they were Paula’s accomplices. Steam comes out from her mouth. She introduces herself as Lenny’s lover. Instead of wishing to be saved, the woman tells them to ignore her. They should go back tomorrow and take Lenny away. The next day, during a short meeting, Lenny writes a message to Hugh and Dalian using his typewriter, keeping it secret from Paula. He tells them to save Leticia without listening to her objections and leave him behind. In exchange, he would give the manuscript of his last novel. The couple was unable to fight against Paula. Dalian mentions her urge of saving Leticia to finally read the ending of the Crown of the Dog Days. Hours later, Hugh and Dalian discover her body inside the barn. It was bruised and marked with multiple knife stabs, wetting the floor with blood. She revives when Paula kills Lenny. Her wounds are magically closed and her blood goes back to her body. Screaming, she laments seeing her lover still there. Dalian explains about The Ophiuchus Manuscript carried by Paula and its powers. Leticia would come back to life every time Lenny was killed, and vice versa. Leticia is shot dead by Paula once more. The latter grabs a fireplace poker and starts to destroy Leticia’s body. Lenny eventually manages to stop the psychopathic woman. Leticia supports his headless body. They have evolved many times during their cycle of death and resurrection. The couple obtained resistance to death after countless painful experiences. They fused into a large, magical being made of light. Paula shoots the creature. Unaffected, the monster slowly swings its arm and crushes the woman, killing her. The couple disappears as Hugh prays for them. Days later, the news say Leticia and Lenny are missing. Dantalian no Shoka - 04 - Large 21.jpg|Lenny embraces Leticia's body. Lenny revives.png|Leticia is shot dead by Paula. Lenny evolves (2).png|Leticia and Lenny share one soul. Ras Alhague monster.png|Lenny and Leticia become a monster. Lenny dies.png|Lenny and Leticia die. Trivia * In the manga, her shackle keeps changing legs inconsistently. * Rina Satō previously worked with Satoshi Hino, Lenny's voice actor. They gave their voices to the main characters of video games Cross Edge and Project Sylpheed.Cross Edge. (2017, February 24). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 00:59, February 28, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cross_Edge&oldid=767253350Project Sylpheed, Full Cast & Crew. In IMDb, Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 01:01, February 29, 2017, from http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1079985/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast She's also part of the cast of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dengeki_Bunko:_Fighting_Climax Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax] with Minami Takayama, Paula's voice actor.Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax. (2017, January 8). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 01:28, February 28, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dengeki_Bunko:_Fighting_Climax&oldid=759032028 She had a relationship with Daisuke Ono, who voiced Hugh.Rina Sato. In TV Tropes. Retrieved 01:03, February 29, 2017, from http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Creator/RinaSato * Leticia is never seen outside the barn. References Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters